CR92a-Assassin-Klasse-Korvette
*2.500.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Länge=153 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=950 km/h |Flughöhe= |MGLT=60 MGLTTIE Fighter gibt oft MGLT-Werte an, die nicht mit anderen Systemen übereinstimmen. Der Modifizierten Korvette gibt es 20 MGLT, was mit der dortigen Geschwindigkeit der CR90 übereinstimmt. Diese besitzt nach nach Behind the Magic eine offizielle Geschwindigkeit von 60 MGLT. Es kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Assassin-Klasse folglich ebenfalls diesen Wert besitzt. |Antrieb=*8 Große Triebwerke *3 Kleine Triebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 8 oder 16 |Schild=400 SBD |Hülle=228 RU Schwere Panzerung |Energie= |Treibstoff= |Sensoren=Langstrecken-Sensoren |Kommunikation=Kommunikations- schüssel |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*6 Mittlere T&B-Zwillings- turbolasertürme **Bug und Heck: je 1 dorsal/ventral; je 1 Back-/Steuerbord''TIE Fighter'' *2 Punktabwehr- Vierlingslasertürme **Je 1 dorsal/ventral *1 Protonentorpedo- werfer **Frontal **10 Protonentorpedos **Alternativ: verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen''TIE Fighter'' *1 Mittlerer Traktorstrahlprojektor **Frontal |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*60 - 150 (je nach Konfiguration) *Typisch: 84 *Minimum: 1''Star Wars'' |Passagiere=60 (typisch: 51) |Beladung=2.100 Tonnen (typisch: 1.500) |Hangar=3 Sternjäger (z.B. TIE-Bomber) |Vorräte=1 Jahr |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=0 NSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=41 NSYWächter der Macht – Enthüllungen |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Konvoi-Eskortschiff *Langstrecken- Routen-Patrouille *Vorpostenschiff *Sternjägerschirm *Frachter |Flotten=*Imperiale Flotte *Corellianische Verteidigungsflotte *Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Zaarins Fraktion }} Eigenübersetzung von: Five ''Assassin-class Modified Corvettes just entered, we're in trouble! Each of the corvettes is probably carrying at least three bombers!'' Die CR92a-''Assassin''-Klasse-Korvetten,Eigenübersetzung von CR92a ''Assassin-class corvette'' aus Suns of Fortune auch schlicht Korvetten der Assassin-Klasse, Assassin-Korvetten, Assassinen oder 'Modifizierte Korvetten'Eigenübersetzung von Modified Corvette aus X-Wing Alliance genannt, waren Korvetten, die von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft hergestellt und unter anderem vom Galaktischen Imperium eingesetzt wurden. Sie stellten die kampfstärkere Version der CR90-Korvetten dar und verfügten somit über mehr Waffen und bessere Panzerung. Das Modell CR92a konnte, obwohl immer noch schnell und agil für seine Größe, sogar Fregatten und leichten Kreuzern gefährlich werden. Beschreibung Die CR92a-Korvetten der Assassin-Klasse waren als kampftauglichere Version der erfolgreichen CR90-Korvetten gedacht, da das Ursprungsmodell über nicht genug Feuerkraft verfügte. Sie verzichteten auf hohe Geschwindigkeit, um im Gegenzug eine stärkere Panzerung und bessere Bewaffnung zu erhalten. Der 153 Meter lange und 228 RU starke Rumpf war stromlinienförmiger gebaut als die CR90; die Leistung der Deflektorschilde blieb mit 400 SBD jedoch gleich. Bewaffnet war das Modell CR92a mit sechs mittleren Zwillingsturbolasertürmen von Taim & Bak, von denen jeweils einer an Bug und Heck dorsal und ventral sowie je einer an Back- und Steuerbord montiert war, und zwei Vierlingslaserkanonentürmen zur Punktabwehr, die dorsal und ventral angebracht waren. Zusätzlich fand man sowohl einen vorwärtsausgerichteten Protonentorpedowerfer als auch einen frontal montierten mittleren Traktorstrahlprojektor auf den Schiffen vor. Somit waren sie, obwohl immer noch schnell und agil verglichen mit anderen Vertretern dieses Typs, selbst für Fregatten und leichte Kreuzer eine Bedrohung. Die Korvetten machten von einer Kombination aus acht größeren und drei kleineren Triebwerken Gebrauch, mit denen sie eine Sublichtgeschwindigkeit von 950 Kilometern pro Stunde und wie die reguläre CR90 60 MGLT erreichten. Für Überlichtreisen wurde primär ein Navigationscomputer zusammen mit einem Hyperantrieb der Klasse 2 verwendet, dessen Funktion bei Ausfällen von einem Backup-Modell der Klasse 16 eingenommen wurde. Da die Kapazitäten der Schiffe von der Konfiguration abhängig waren, konnten 150 Crewmitglieder, 60 Passagiere und 2.100 Tonnen an Fracht aufgenommen werden, doch lagen die typischen Werte meist darunter. Zwar konnten keine Sternjäger mitgeführt werden, dafür aber Vorräte für ein Jahr und Sensoren mit hoher Reichweite. Die CR92a-''Assassin''-Klasse-Korvetten waren zwar dem Militär vorbehalten, ihr Wert lag jedoch bei 2.500.000 Credits. Geschichte Die CR92a-Korvetten der Assassin-Klasse wurden von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft hergestellt und dienten sowohl in der Corellianischen Verteidigungsflotte als auch in der des Galaktischen Imperiums, wo man sie zusammen mit dem Ursprungsmodell einsetzte, um gegen Piraten oder Rebellen vorzugehen. Die Korvetten konnten unter anderem zum Eskort von Konvois, für Langstreckenpatrouillen entlang Raumrouten und als Vorpostenschiffe verwendet werden. Da das Modell CR92a allerdings etwas anfällig gegen Sternjäger war, wurde ein solches Schiff von Corellianern meist zusammen mit einem DP20-Kanonenboot ausgesandt. Eine solche Konstellation konnte es mit jeder Streitmacht aufnehmen, bei der es wahrscheinlich war, dass sie darauf treffen würden. Hinter den Kulissen *Die CR92a-''Assassin''-Klasse-Korvetten wurden für die ''X-Wing''-Reihe erfunden. *In Star Wars wir die Archer fälschlicherweise im Design einer regulären CR90 dargestellt, obwohl Text und Bewaffnung sie als Assassin-Klasse-Korvette identifizieren. *Es existieren mehrere Inkonsistenzen bezüglich der Schiffe. Dieser Artikel richtet sich nach den jeweils neuesten Quellen. **Der redet nur von zwei Doppelturbolasern und einem Protonentorpedowerfer als Bewaffnung. **''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' gibt lediglich 188 RU als Hüllenstärke an, was jedoch keine Verbesserung zur CR90-Korvette wäre. **''TIE Fighter'' rundet die Länge auf 150 Meter, zudem sind wie bei der CR90 100-SBD-Schilde und eine 50-RU-Hülle angegeben. **In TIE Fighter wir mehrfach eine Jägertransport-Fähigkeit der Korvette betont, der Campaign Guide gibt jedoch keine Kapazität mitgeführter Vehikel an. **Alle X-Wing-Spiele geben nur den Sprengkopfwerfer und die sechs Turbolasertürme als Bewaffnung an. **''Suns of Fortune'' verordnet je die Hälfte der Turbolasertürme an den Flanken des Schiffs. Quellen *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' *''Star Wars'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' Einzelnachweise }} en:CR92a Assassin-class corvette Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Korvettenklassen Kategorie:Raumfrachterklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Assassin-Klasse Kategorie:Legends